Gadget
"Gadget" (ガジェット Gajetto) is an archetype of Machine-Type monsters. The first support for the archetype was released in Structure Deck: Machine Re-Volt. There are two main groups of "Gadget" cards. The first is the colored "Gadgets" ("Green Gadget", "Red Gadget", "Yellow Gadget", "Gold Gadget", and "Silver Gadget"), which were used by Yugi in the anime and manga. The second group ("Gadget Arms", "Gadget Hauler", and "Gadget Driver") are "Morphtronic" support. "Gadget Soldier", who is not part of either group, is also part of this archetype. This archetype is related to the Ancient Gear archetype due to cards such as "Ancient Gear Reactor Dragon". Yugi used the colored "Gadgets" in the the Ceremonial Battle at the end of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga, Seto Kaiba and Kozaky used "Gadget Soldier", while Leo utilized the "Morphtronic" support "Gadgets" in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Overview Colored "Gadget" monsters There are two subgroups of the colored "Gadget" monsters: the primary colored "Gadget" monsters and the metallic colored "Gadget" monsters. The primary colored "Gadget" monsters each can add another specific primary colored "Gadget" monster from the Deck to the hand upon being Summoned. The metallic colored "Gadget" monsters each can Special Summon a Level 4 Machine-Type monster from the hand upon being Summoned, and can Special Summon any other Level 4 "Gadget" monster from the Deck when destroyed. The background art of each primary colored "Gadget" monster references both the "Gadget" monster they search out and the "Gadget" monster that searches them; the gears in the background refer to the former, and the energy lines around the "Gadget" refer to the latter. The eye color references the "Gadget" they search out as well. Since their release, "Gadget" monsters have gained synergy with the "Ancient Gear" archetype due to "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera" and "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon", which gain effects when Tribute Summoned by Tributing specific primary colored "Gadget" monsters. Because primary colored "Gadget" monsters are all EARTH Machine-Type monsters, like "Ancient Gears", as well as the fact that "Ancient Gear" monsters need ready access to Tribute Fodder, the two archetypes merge well. They also work well with the "Machina" archetype, which is the basis of a Machina Gadget Deck. Play style Colored "Gadget" monsters A "Gadget" Deck is a Deck type that is designed to use the effects of the "Gadget" monsters ("Red Gadget", "Yellow Gadget" and "Green Gadget") to gain Card Advantage. You can Summon one "Gadget" and add another to your hand, to get ahead in card advantage and use 1 For 1 Cards to remove as many opposing cards as possible while staying ahead with extra cards you added to your hand with each "Gadget". Machina Gadgets With lots of support from the Machina Mayhem Structure Deck, Machina "Gadgets" focus on getting out "Machina Fortress" by dumping "Machina Force" or any monsters whose Level equal Level 8 or more by taking advantages of your "Gadgets". Machina "Gadgets" can easily search out "Machina Fortress" by using the effect of "Machina Gearframe". "Machina Peacekeeper" also helps since it can search out "Machina Gearframe" and then "Machina Fortress", however "Machina Peacekeeper" is not preferred as it slows down the Deck and could possibly become a dead draw at some point. Cards like "Pot of Avarice", "Daigusto Emeral", and "Scrap Recycler" are useful to this kind of Deck since you can re-use your "Gadgets" so that you may discard them to Summon "Machina Fortress". Gadget Geartown This Deck is based on the power of "Ancient Gear" with the relevant support of the "Gadgets". Both have synergy in this Deck, and they may use the special EARTH support "Spiritual Earth Art - Kurogane". If you destroy "Geartown" you'll be able to Special Summon the Ancient Gear powerhouse "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon". Xyz Gadgets Cards like "Double Summon", "Ultimate Offering" and "Tin Goldfish", can be used to bring out two or more "Gadgets" to instantly Summon a Rank 4 Xyz Monster. It's easy to Summon up to 4 Xyz Monsters in a turn using "Ultimate Offering". Alongside packing your Extra Deck, use "Doomcaliber Knight" and "Thunder King Rai-Oh", 1900 ATK beatsticks with Anti-Meta effects that can also be used for Xyz Summons. These add an element of control to the Deck. "Gogogo" monsters also work well. And cards like Reborn Tengu and Summoner Monk can special summon directly from the deck for easier Xyz Summonning, deck thinning and field advantage. Weakness While this Deck can be strong, cards like "System Down" and "Acid Rain" will destroy all three "Gadgets" and all "VWXYZ" monsters. "Malfunction", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Royal Decree", and "Trap Reactor・Y FI" (which also inflicts burn damage) would prevent "Stronghold the Moving Fortress" from appearing in the field. Sliding cards like "Imperial Order" and "Imperial Custom" (try to get this card out instead) can counter these cards. Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes